The One I want to Remember
by Kim Lee Nha UchMdr
Summary: Apa yang akan anda lakukan jika orang yang sangat anda cinta, tiba- tiba tidak anda kenali? Apa yang anda rasakan jika orang yang sangat anda cintai, tiba- tiba melupakan anda? Based of Korean Movie with tittle A Moment to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**The One I want to Remember**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **belongs to Masashi** **Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Madara dan Hyuga Hinata**

 **Warning : Rate T dan M untuk kata² kasar, crack pairing, sedikit OOC, AU, Typos everywhere, mumgkin juga gaje ceritanya.**

 **Author baru, harap maklum jika banyak kesalahan.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read..!**

"Dasar wanita jalang.. Perebut suami orang.. Tidak tahu malu..!" Hardik wanita berambut pink sebahu begitu memasuki pintu apartemen yang terbuka.

Plaaaaak..!

Wanita itu menampar pipi kanan wanita berambut indigo sepinggang yang ada dihadapannya. Wanita indigo itu tidak membalas tamparan atau pun hardikan wanita berambut pink tadi. Ia hanya terdiam, terdiam karena menahan perih dihatinya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menjerat semua pria dengan kecantikanmu, hah..! Dasar jalang, wanita murahan!" Cacian masih terus keluar dari mulut wanita berambut pink.

"Kau salah paham nyonya, aku ti.." belum selesai wanita berambut indigo itu berkata tamparan telah mulus mendarat dipipi kirinya.

"Kau mau bilang kalau suamiku yang menggodamu, begitu?! Dasar jalang, sudah berapa kali kau tidur dengan suamiku hah?.. Dasar wanita murahan!" balas wanita berambut pink setelah menampar wanita berambut indigo untuk kali kedua.

Wanita berambut indigo berusaha berlari kekamar tidur, namun saat ia berbalik tangannya kirinya diraih oleh si rambut pink dengan sangat kasar, sirambut pink menarik rambut indigo wanita itu hingga ia meringis kesakitan, tidak terima dengan perlakuan wanita berambut pink, si indigo berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi si rambut pink menahannya dengan kuat, tubuh mereka limbung dan terjatuh. Kini mereka berdua bagaikan kucing dan anjing yang sedang berkelahi, bergumul dan bergelut, saling cakar, menarik rambut dan menampar. Rambut rontok milik mereka berdua tercecer dilantai.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh wanita berambut pink, hingga ia bisa sekuat itu dan menduduki perut wanita berambut indigo yang sudah kewalahan dan kembali menghardik :"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu mencuri suamiku jalang!".

Ketika tangan kanan si rambut pink terangkat keatas, bersiap akan melakukan tamparan pada si rambut indigo untuk kesekian kalinya, pintu apartemen terbuka dan menghadirkan sesosok pria berambut kuning terang dengan mata sebiru langit, mengenakan setelan jas hitam. Pria itu berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura.. Hentikan!" pinta si pria rambut kuning kepada wanita berambut pink yang bernama Sakura.

"Oh.. Kau berani juga kemari Naruto?" Jawab Sakura sambil berdiri dari perut wanita berambut indigo dan mendekati pria yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

Wanita berambut indigo ikut berdiri dan mengambil jarak yang lumayan jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Ini semua salahku Sakura, aku mencintai Hinata" Jelas Naruto dengan tatapan lirih.

"Hah.. Apa aku tidak salah dengar, kau mencintai wanita jalang seperti dia, wanita murahan yang tidur dengan suami orang" Bentak Sakura

Wanita berambut indigo tadi hanya terdiam dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku sakura, aku bilang padanya kalau kita sudah bercerai. Makanya dia mau kembali padaku... Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini Sakura.. Aku ingin kita bercerai!" Jelas pria bernama Naruto lagi.

"Kau.. Kau.. Berani- beraninya kau bicara seperti itu kepadaku! Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kalau kau tidak menikahiku kau tetap menjadi pegawai rendahan diperusahaan ayahku" Jawab Sakura sambil menangis dengan nada tinggi.

"Hinata tak bersalah Sakura, aku mencintainya jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Saat kau memaksaku untuk menikahimu aku masih berpacaran dengannya. Kau yang merebut aku darinya Sakura, dengan kekayaan dan trik licikmu, kau memaksaku untuk menikahimu. Seharusnya kau yang malu Sakura" kata Naruto.

"Kau... Kau...!" Sakura berniat menampar Naruto, tapi tangannya tak dapat bergerak. Airmatanya mengalir deras, nafasnya seperti tercekat mendengar semua perkataan suami yang telah ia nikahi setahun terakhir.

"Kalau kau mau menamparku, tampar saja" Ucap Naruto lagi.

Hinata berlari menuju kamar tidur, mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah keluar. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya sebentar didepan Naruto. Ia membungkukan badannya.

Dengan suara bergetar Hinata berkata: " Naruto kun, terima kasih atas kebohonganmu selama ini. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya".

Hinata bergegas keluar dari apartemen itu. Hatinya hancur berkeping- keping. Pria yang ia cintai selama ini telah melakukan kebohongan yang besar kepadanya. Hinata berjalan gontai dengan tangan kiri yang memegang dadanya, yang entah mengapa seperti ditusuk seribu kunai disana, sangat sakit sekali melebihi sakit yang dirasakan pipi dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Hinata sesekali menghentikan langkah kakinya yang terasa sulit sekali untuk digerakan. Pikirannya kosong, ia bahkan sudah tak mempedulikan penampilannya, rambut indigonya berantakan, air mata masih mengalir dikedua pipinya, blouse putih lengan pendeknya kusut dimana- mana. Untung jeans yang ia kenakan tidak ikutan kusut.

Hinata berjalan tanpa tujuan dan tak tentu arah, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa dingin dipenghujung musim gugur, mantel yang biasa ia kenakan tertinggal diapartemen. Hinata tak menyadari langkah kakinya sudah membawanya ke patung anjing setia Hachiko.

"Stasiun Shibuya?" Gumam Hinata.

"Ya Tuhan.. Aku sudah jalan jauh sekali..!?" Gumam Hinata tak percaya.

Hinata memasuki stasiun dan duduk disalah satu bangku panjang yang berada diperon, ia tak tahu harus kemana? Apakah pulang ke kampung halamannya di Takayama, atau ke apartemen kecilnya di Hinata duduk termenung dan kembali menderaikan air mata ketika ingatannya memutar kejadian tadi pagi.

Hinata dan Naruto lahir dan besar di kota Takayama, mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, seiring berjalannya waktu persahabatan diantara mereka berubah menjadi cinta. Naruto yang setahun lebih tua dari Hinata memutuskan untuk kuliah di Tokyo. Meski dengan berat hati, Hinata merelakan kekasih hatinya melanjutkan pendidikan ditempat yang jauh.

Setahun kemudian Hinata pun menyusul Naruto. Hinata mendapatkan beasiswa di Universitas Meiji Gakuin fakultas Ekonomi. Awalnya ayah Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi tak mengizinkan putri pertamanya melanjutkan sekolah ke tempat yang jauh dari kediaman mereka, namun demi masa depan dan cita-cita Hinata yang ingin menjadi seorang akunting, Hiashi akhirnya merelakan sang putri kuliah di Minato, Tokyo.

Walau sama- sama di Tokyo Hinata dan Naruto jarang sekali bertemu, Hinata tinggal di Minato sedangkan Naruto di Shibuya. Hubungan diantara mereka tetap terjalin namun karena kesibukan masing- masing, kisah cinta mereka berjalan ditempat, namun Hinata tetap mempercayakan cinta dan kesetiannya untuk Naruto.

Saat liburan musim dingin Hinata pulang ke kampung halamannya, ia terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto telah menikah dengan seorang putri konglomerat di Tokyo. Hinata yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui kabar itu terkejut tiada terkira.

Empat bulan yang lalu, Naruto menyambangi apartemen Hinata di Minato, menjelaskan bahwa pernikahannya dengan Sakura ha pernikahan kontrak, untuk menutupi aib keluarga Haruno. Naruto juga mengatakan bahwa tidak ada cinta diantara mereka, mereka pun telah bercerai. Hinata pun kembali ke pelukan Naruto, Naruto membelikan Hinata sebuah apartemen mewah di Shibuya, dekat dengan kantor Naruto, sehingga mereka mudah untuk bertemu. Hinata menjumpai Naruto dua minggu sekali, karena Hinata telah bekerja sebagai staff akunting disebuah televisi swasta.

Hinata tak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto? Namun peristiwa tadi pagi membuatnya tak ingin menjalin hubungan apapun dengan Naruto, lagi.

Kriiiuuuuuk..!

Suara perut Hinata yang kosong membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Ya Tuhan. Aku belum makan apapun dari tadi pagi, tenggorokanku juga haus sekali." Batin Hinata.

Hinata bergegas mencari supermarket atau kedai makanan apapun yang dekat dengannya. Hinata melihat papan nama Seven Eleven dan berjalan mendekatinya, saat akan memasuki pintu Seven Eleven seorang pria mengenakan kemeja kotak- kotak, warna abu- abu putih lusuh berlengan pendek, yang tidak dikancing dengan kaos dalam berwarna hitam, celana hitam dengan noda putih dimana-mana, sepatu safety hitam yang kotor, berambut hitam panjang acak-acakan, menghalangi langkahnya.

Hinata dan pria itu kini berhadap- hadapan. Bukannya minggir melihat Hinata yang ingin masuk, pria itu malah membuka minuman ringan yang ada ditangan kanannya, tak memperdulikan Hinata yang sudah memasang tampang bengis dan tatapan membunuh ingin segera masuk kedalam Seven Eleven.

" Apa seh maksud pria ini? Dia tidak tahu apa aku sudah lapar berat!" batin Hinata.

Pria yang ditatap hanya memandang wajah Hinata tanpa ekspresi dan siap menenggak minuman ringan dari tangannya. Sebelum pria itu menuangkan minuman kedalam mulutnya, dengan kesal Hinata mengambil minuman ringan dari tangan sang pria, dan meminumnya sampai , lalu mengembalikan kaleng kosong minuman itu ketangan kanan si pria lagi. Pria tadi hanya memandang takjub apa yang sedang Hinata lakukan dan tersenyum. Hinata tak membalas senyuman pria itu, ia membalikan badannya dan kembali menuju peron. Rasa kesal Hinata terhadap pria tadi membuat rasa laparnya hilang.

Perjalanan delapan jam yang melelahkan dari Shibuya, tak lagi Hinata rasakan setelah kakinya menapaki pelataraan kediaman Hyuga. Terlebih lagi saat sang ibu menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan pelukan penuh kehangatan.

" Kau pulang tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu, Hinata chan? " tanya ibunda Hinata.

Hinata menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami. Ibunya kembali memeluk dan menenangkan Hinata. Tanpa Hinata sadari, ayahandanya mencuri dengar semua cerita Hinata dari balik pintu ruang keluarga.

Hinata terlahir dalam keluarga bangsawan yang memegang teguh tradisi dan kesopanan. Sejak lama Hiashi tak menyetujui hubungan antara Hinata dan Naruto, karena menurutnya Naruto berasal dari keluarga yang tidak sepadan dengan mereka. Hiashi cukup berlega hati mendengar putrinya sudah tidak ingin lagi memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Naruto.

Hiashi berjalan mendekati Hinata dan istrinya lalu berkata: " Lusa kau dan ayah kembali ke Minato, ada proyek real estate di Odaiba, perusahaan kita memenangkan tender sebagai jasa kontraktornya. Niisanmu juga akan mulai bekerja dan berkantor disana. Kami membutuhkan tenaga akunting. Jadi ayah harap kau bisa ikut bekerja sama."

" Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku yang lama ayah?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal itu dengan atasanmu, ia mengizinkanmu resign dari perusahaannya. Ia pun berterima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama di Minato TV." Jelas Hiashi lagi.

Hiashi berjalan meninggalkan putri dan istrinya yang masih duduk diruang keluarga dan kembali berkata: " Hinata. Ayah senang mendengar keputusanmu untuk tidak bersama Naruto."

Hinata dan ibunya saling memandang. Mereka tak mengira Hiashi mendengar semua curahan hati Hinata. Ada perasaan malu dihati Hinata, karena ayahnya tahu soal Naruto. Tapi ia pun merasa lega, karena ayahnya merasa senang dengan keputusannya.

Hari pertama Hinata bekerja diperusahaan kontraktor milik ayahnya di Odaiba. Hinata bangun terlambat dan datang kesiangan ke kantor mereka. Hinata sengaja tetap tinggal diapartemen kecilnya, agar tidak terlalu sering bertemu ayahnya yang berkepribadian dingin.

"Gomen.. Aku kesiangan Niisan." Itulah kata pertama yang dikeluarkan Hinata saat memasuki ruangan ayahnya yang ternyata hanya diisi oleh kakak sepupunya, Hyuga Neji.

"Semalam kau tidur jam berapa Hinata chan?. Untung paman Hiashi pergi ke proyek sejak tadi. Kalau dia tahu kau datang terlambat dihari pertamamu, dia pasti akan memecatmu.. Hahahahahah.." jawab Neji sambil sedikit berkelakar.

" Gomen.. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur Niisan." Sahut Hinata.

" Ya sudah. Ruanganmu disebelah kanan ruangan ini. Ada dua staffmu yang sudah menunggumu disana. Setelah kau berkenalan dengan para staffmu, tolong antarkan dokumen ini ke paman Hiashi di proyek. Iya yang memintamu mengantarkan ini. Oke." Seru Neji kepada wanita dihadapannya.

Hinata tak mengerti kenapa harus ia yang mengantarkan dokumen itu. Namun ia juga tak dapat menolak permintaan wakil direktur yang tak lain adalah kakak sepupunya.

"Oke Niisan." Jawab Hinata simpel dan segera bergegas menuju ke ruangannya disebelah kanan.

Hinata diantar oleh seorang karyawan ayahnya menuju proyek. Hinata berjalan sambil mendengarkan penjelasan dari karyawan itu tentang proyek real estate mereka, tiba- tiba langkah Hinata terhenti saat ada seorang pria yang menegur mereka.

" Kiba.. Siapa wanita disebelahmu? Sepertinya matanya sangat mirip dengan bos- bos kita?" tanya seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam pekerja proyek berwarna hitam- hitam, memakai helm keselamatan berwarna kuning, sepatu boot plastik warna abu- abu dan dibibirnya tersemat rokok yang masih menyala.

Sekali lirik, Hinata dapat mengenali lelaki yang menegur mereka tadi.

" Dia lagi. Mau apa dia disini? Iangan bilang kalau di.." gumam Hinata kesal.

Sebelum Hinata melanjutkan gumamannya ia membaca name tag yang tertera didada sebelah kanan seragam hitam pria itu " Uchiha Madara, Spv. Lapangan ".

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas karena kesal bertemu kembali dengan pria yang tidak punya sopan santun itu.

" ini Nona Hyuga, Madara kun. Dia manager akunting Hyuga Corps." Jawab pria bernama Kiba.

Pria itu mendekati Hinata dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan abu- abu yang kotor dan berkata : " Kenalkan aku Uchiha Madara, supervisor atau mandor lapangan proyek ini."

Hinata tak membalas uluran tangan Madara, ia malah mendengus kesal dan menyahut dengan nada tinggi :" aku sudah membaca name tagmu, dan kau pun sudah tahu namaku, jadi kita tak perlu bersalaman!"

" Ooooh.. Kau kasar sekali nona, setidaknya beri tahu aku siapa namamu, bukan hanya nama keluargamu!" tanya Madara lagi.

" Kau bisa memanggilku Hinata tuan. Maaf kami harus pergi! Mari tuan Kiba!" jawab Hinata tegas dan berlalu meninggalkan Madara bersama karyawan yang bernama Kiba tadi.

" Silahkan Nona Hinata." Jawab Madara dengan tersenyum.

Madara masih memandangi punggung wanita yang baru saja ia ketahui bernama Hinata. Wanita yang menurutnya sangat cantik dengan rambut indigo panjang, mengenakan blazer biru muda dengan dalaman putih, celana panjang berwarna biru muda dan sepatu wedges biru dongker.

Hinata merapikan dokumen- dokumen diatas meja kerjanya, ia tak menyadari seorang pria memperhatikannya dari balik jendela. Pria itu masuk keruangan Hyuga Hiashi dan Neji. Setelah beberapa menit ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan hampir bertabrakan dengan Hinata yang akan memasuki ruangan ayahnya.

" Ya Tuhan.. Kau lagi.. Kau lagi..!" seru Hinata ketika melihat pria dihadapnnya itu.

" Maaf nona Hinata, aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Jawab pria itu sambil senyum- senyum sendiri.

" Minggir aku mau masuk!" perintah Hinata dengan nada kesal.

" baiklah nona. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu kali ini." Jelas pria itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata dan masih tetap tsrsenyum.

" Dasar pria bodoh.. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Hinata sebelum memasuki ruangan ayahnya.

Sirene tanda jam kantor berakhir telah berbunyi. Hinata mematikan laptopnya dan merapikan beberapa dokumen yang masih tercecer dimejanya dan memasukannya kedalam map. Menyisir rambutnya yang indah dan bergegas pulang.

Hinata bertemu Neji dilobby. Neji berniat mengantarnya pulang ke apartemennya, namun Hinata menolak. Hinata beralasan ingin membeli perlengkapan mandi yang habis sebelum pulang dan ingin jalan- jalan melihat suasana Odaiba.

Hinata berjalan sambil melihat pemandangan yang indah disamping kanan kirinya, menikmati dinginnya penghujung musim gugur yang akan berganti musim dingin. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sebahagia ini. Melihat raibow bridge dari kejauhan dan hiruk pikuk suasana Odaiba menjelang malam, membuatnya melupakan kisah cintanya yang pedih.

Dua bulan sudah Hinata bekerja sebagai akunting diperusahaan ayahnya sendiri. Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan ledekan dan gurauan yang sering Madara lakukan terhadapnya. Menurutnya Madara pribadi yang hangat, walau kadang menyebalkan. Hinata juga merasakan kalau Madara menyukainya, namun ia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan Madara terhadapnya, karena Hinata sendiri tidak menyadari perasaan apa yang ada didirinya untuk Madara. Trauma akan kegagalan dan pengkhianatan terus bergelayut ditiap inchi pemikiran Hinata.

Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke Takayama bersama ayah dan kakak sepupunya dihari libur. Hinata mengenakan mantel hoody berwarna cream dengan bulu- bulu halus di hoodynya. Jeans biru dan boot sebetis berwarna cream menambah cantik penampilannya saat itu. Hinata mengeluarkan sepeda dan mengayuhnya perlahan. Hinata tiba di alun- alun Odaiba. Memarkir sepedanya dan berjalan memasuki alun- alun yang ramai dikunjungi pengunjung remaja.

Hinata menikmati pemandangan teluk yang indah dihiasi lampu warna warni dr gedung pencakar langit. Sampai ia menyadari ada seseorang dibelakangnya berdeham kencang.

"Ehmm.. Ehmmm.. Sedang apa disini sendirian Nona?" tanya pria yang tidak lain adalah Madara.

" Tuan. Anda juga sedang apa disini?" Hinata balik bertanya.

" Aku bosan dirumah. Jadi pergi kesini." Jawab Madara santai.

" Aku juga bosan dirumah, tiba- tiba sudah terdampar disini." Jelas Hinata sambil memandang pria disampingnya dan tersenyum kecil.

" Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Madar sambil melihat bangku kosong disebelah Hinata.

" Silahkan Tuan." Jawab Hinata ramah.

Mereka pun bercakap- cakap, sesekali tawa mereka terdengar di udara. Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang mengisi kekosongan dihatinya ketika ia bersama Madara. Hinata menatap lekat- lekat wajah pria disampingnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Madara cukup tampan bila tidak sedang mengenakan seragam proyek.

" Tuan.. Kiba Kun pernah bercerita padaku, dia bilang kau seorang arsitek? Kalau kau seorang arsitek kenapa bekerja seperti itu?" tanya Hinata.

Madara hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang dan gembira berubah menjadi dingin seketika.

" Maaf bila aku lancang tuan!" Hinata menyesali pertanyaannya barusan.

Madara tersenyum dan berkata :" jangan meminta maaf jika kau tidak tahu kesalahanmu nona. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Itu pun jika kau punya waktu untuk mendengar."

" Aku akan mendengarkan." Jawab Hinata.

Madara tertawa terbahak- bahak mendengar jawaban Hinata. Hinata memandangi Madara dengan tatapan aneh. Belum selesai Hinata tertegun dengan keanehan yang dilakukan Madara, Madara malah meninggalkan Hinata tanpa kata- kata.

" Dasar pria aneh." Gerutu Hinata yang kesal ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Hinata kembali menatap pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya dan terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba- tiba Madara disampingnya yang membawa dua kaleng kopi hangat. Madara menyodorkan satu kaleng kearah Hinata. Hinata mengambilnya dan terkenang pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Madara pun teringat pertemuan pertama mereka di stasiun Shibuya dan berkata: " Sejak pertemuan itu, aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Ketika Sepupumu meminta aku untuk bergabung diprojeknya, aku langsung setuju. Karena aku yakin akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

" Kenapa kau bisa sangat yakin tuan?" tanya Hinata.

" karena aku yakin kau jodohku.. Hahahahaha.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Maksudku karena kau memiliki iris yang sama dengan Neji, aku berharap kalian keluarga. Dan BINGO.. Kalian malah bersaudara." Jelas Madara.

" Oh.. Jadi seperti itu." Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit kecewa.

Madara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata dan menyahut pelan : " kau kecewa ya. Karena aku tidak bilang karena aku menyukaimu?"

Hinata tergagap dan wajahnya merona merah dan dengan terbata- bata menjawab lirih :" bu.. Bu kan itu maksudku tuan.. A.. Aku hanya.."

" Aku mencintaimu Hyuga Hinata." Ucap Madara lalu mencium lembut bibir Hinata.

Hinata terkejut dan untuk sepersekian detik tak membalas ciuman Madara. Setelah ia menyadari bahwa selama ini ia sangat nyaman didekat Madara dan betapa ciuman Madara membuat hatinya yang dulu beku kian menghangat. Hinata membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan Madara memperdalam ciumannya.

Lebih dari lima menit bibir mereka saling terpagut. Madara akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah mereka bersemu, mereka pun saling membuang muka, berharap kecanggungan setelah adegan ciuman tadi menghilang. Mereka tertawa, menertawakan kebodohan mereka yang bersikap seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali melakukan hal seperti itu.

" Hinata.. Seingatku.. Kau belum mengatakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku tadi...?" goda Madara kepada wanita disebelahnya.

" A.. Aku kan sudah membalas ciumanmu tadi, jadi.. Itu.. Sama saja!" jawab Hinata gelagapan.

Madara tertawa menyaksikan Hinata yang malu dan gugup seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka wanita yang saat pertama kali mereka bertemu sangat galak, ternyata pemalu.

" Sudah malam Hinata, bagaiman kalau kuantar pulang?" tanya Madara.

" tidak usah repot- repot tuan. Aku bawa sepeda." Jawab Hinata.

" Sudahlah kau kuantar saja. Nanti sepedanya aku antar juga keapartemenmu. Oh iya satu lagi. Jangan pernah panggil kekasihmu dengan sebutan Tuan. Panggil aku dengan sebutan Mada kun oke!" seru Madara dengan senyuman menggoda.

" Iya... Mada kun" sahut Hinata dengan senyuman menggoda juga.

" Ayo naik!" perintah Madara ketika mereka sampai disebuah mobil jeep tua yang dipenuhi perkakas, perlengkapan tukang".

" Aku duduk dimana Mada kun? Kau tak lihat mobilmu penuh seperti itu?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit merajuk.

Madara segera membereskan perkakas dan teman- temannya, agar Hinata dapat duduk dibangku sebelahnya. Akhirnya mereka pun tiba didepan apartemen Hinata. Madara segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

Enam bulan berlalu, musim panas pun tiba. Hinata berniat mengenalkan Madara kepada ayah dan ibunya nanti malam disebuah restaurant. Pada awalnya Madara menolak keinginan Hinata, Madara takut kalau orang tua Hinata akan menolaknya, namun Hinata tetap bersikeras akan memperkenalkan Madara kepada orangtuanya terlebih lagi Ibu dan adiknya sedang berlibur di Odaiba, sehingga Madara pun bisa berkenalan dengan mereka. Akhirnya Madara tidak bisa menolak keinginan Hinata.

" Kakak.. Pacarmu koq belum datang- datang?" tanya Hanabi kepada Hinata.

" Sudahlah Hanabi. Habiskan saja makananmu, jangan banyak tanya!" jawab Hinata ketus.

" Hinata chan. Betul kata adikmu, dia jadi datang atau tidak? Sudah sejam kita menunggu disini." Tanya ibunda Hinata.

" aku juga tidak tahu ibu. Dia bilang dia akan datang." Jawab Hinata dengan ekspresi sedih diwajahnya.

" Habiskan makanan kalian. Jika lima belas menit lagi dia tidak datang kita pulang!" Jelas Hyuga Hiashi.

Hinata, Hanabi dan ibu mereka mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" Hinata chan.. Maaf aku terlambat. Mobilku mogok dija.." ucap pria yang tiba- tiba menghampiri meja dimana Hinata dan keluarganya sedang menikmati makan malam.

Hinata terkejut sesaat dan menjawab : " Mada kun.. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Silahkan duduk."

Hanabi terus memandangi Madara yang saat itu mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana katun berwarna hitam. Rambutnya panjangnya berantakan, keringat masih membasahi kening dan pipinya. Begitu juga dengan ibunda Hinata, ia memperhatikan tiap detil penampilan Madara malam itu.

" Kau.. Kau kan?" tanya Hiashi tajam.

Nampak jelas sekali keluarga Hinata, terlebih ayahnya kaget dengan kehadiran Madara. Hiashi tak menyangka bahwa pria yang dicintai putrinya selama ini adalah karyawannya sendiri, lebih tepatnya mandor proyek.

Suasana tegang diantara mereka membuat Hinata gelisah. Terlihat jelas keluarganya terutama ayahnya tidak menyukai Madara. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Pikirannya menerka- nerka apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan dengan hubungan mereka. Hinata merasa badannya dan wajahnya panas, ia pun pamit untuk ke kamar kecil. Hinata berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

" Ya Tuhan.. Apa yang akan ayah lakukan setelah tahu aku dan Mada kun berpacaran?" tanya Hinata dalam hati sambil berulang- ulang membasuh wajahnya.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, kembali menuju meja tempat keluarganya berkumpul dilantai dua restoran itu. Hinata tak menyadari ujung rok gaun ungu mudanya basah terkena air dikamar mandi, ia berniat kembali kekamar mandi untuk mengeringkan gaunnya. Hinata hendak masuk ke kamar mandi dengan terburu- buru, ia tak menyadari ada air tergenang dilantai depan pintu kamar mandi. Hinata terpeleset dan jatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Tubuhnya lunglai seketika. Orang- orang berkerumun menyaksikan Hinata yang pingsan.

Madara mendengar suara ribut- ribut dibawah. Ia mendengar seorang wanita dengan gaun ungu pingsan didepan pintu kamar mandi. Madara langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dilantai bawah, Hyuga Hiashi, Hanabi dan ibunya mengikuti Madara dari belakang. Madara berlari dengan cepat dan terkejut menyaksikan wanita yang dicintainya tak sadarkan diri didepan kamar mandi. Madara panik saat itu, matanya mulai berkaca- kaca. Madara langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

Hyuga Hiashi takjub dengan tindakan spontanitas Madara, ia tak menyangka Madara bertindak sangat cepat melihat Hinata tak berdaya. Ia merasa Madara bisa menjaga putrinya dengan baik.

Hinata mulai sadar, ayah, ibu dan Hanabi mendampinginya diruangan perawatan. Madara memilih menunggu diluar dan merokok untuk menghilangkan rasa panik dan terkejut yang masih melanda.

" Ayah.. Dimana Mada kun?" tanya Hinata ketika ia melihat tak ada Madara didekatnya.

" Hanabi. Panggilkan Madara san didepan!" perintah Hiashi.

" baik ayah." Jawab Hanabi yang langsung bergegas keluar ruangan untuk mencari Madara.

Ibunda Hinata memegangi tangan kanan putri tertuanya sambil menangis ia berkata: " kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Hinata?"

" aku tak tahu bu. Pikiranku benar- benar kacau tadi. Aku tak melihat ada genangan air disana. Dan aku.. Lupa aku harus kemana? Aku benar- benar kacau bu." Jelas Hinata.

" Tuan Hyuga anda memanggil saya?" tanya Madara yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan perawatan Hinata.

" Madara. Aku menyetujui hubungan kalian. Aku tidak akan melarang Hinata ataupun meghalangi hubungan kalian." Jawab Hiashi.

Madara mendapatkan kejutan bertubi- tubi malam itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Madara membungkukan tubuhnya dan mengatakan :" terima kasih banyak tuan Hyuga."

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya menangis bahagia saat itu juga. Ia tak pernah menyangka ayahnya akan menyetujui hubungannya dengan Madara.

" Tuan.. Jika anda berkenan. Aku ingin menikahi Hinata.. Karena aku sangat mencintainya tuan." Pinta Madara.

" Jawabannya semua saya serahkan kepada Hinata.. Bagaimana Hinata, kau mau menikah dengan Madara?" tanya Hiashi kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya dapat mengangguk tanda ia bersedia menikah dengan Madara.

" Baiklah. Hinata telah setuju, untuk detailnya kapan kita bicarakan dirumah. Oh iya nanti setelah menikah kalian akan tinggal dimana? Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa tinggal di apartemenku disini." tanya Hiashi lagi.

" nanti kami akan tinggal dirumahku tuan. Mungkin rumahku tidak seindah rumah atau apartemen anda. Tapi aku ingin istriku tinggal dirumahku sendiri." Jawab Madara tegas.

" bagus. Kau memang pria yang bertanggung jawab." Kata Hyuga Hiashi.

" Baiklah kami akan pulang. Tolong jaga Hinata selama kami tidak ada. Besok pagi istriku akan datang kesini." Jelas Hiashi lagi.

" Baik tuan." Jawab Madara.

Madara mengantar Hiashi, istrinya dan Hanabi sampai luar ruangan. Ia kembali menemani Hinata yang harus dirawat inap, untuk mengetahui apakah Hinata mengalami gegar otak atau tidak akibat terjatuh tadi.

 **** TBC ****

Fanfict IF I HADN'T MET YOU belum rampung.. Eh udah publish judul lain. Entah mengapa akhir- akhir ini saya mengalami kebuntuan untuk melanjutkan cerita fanfict IF I HADN'T MET YOU. Ada ide untuk bikin judul ini dan mengalir begitu aza nulisnya.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca fanfict saya. Semoga anda terhibur.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun tetap saya harapkan.


	2. Chapter 2

**The One I want to Remember**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **belongs to Masashi** **Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Madara dan Hyuga Hinata**

 **Warning : Rate T dan M untuk kata² kasar, crack pairing, sedikit OOC, AU, Typos everywhere, mungkin juga gaje ceritanya.**

 **Author baru, harap maklum jika banyak kesalahan.**

 **Fanfict ini memang berdasarkan cerita film Korea yang berjudul A Moment to Remember. Saya suka dengan film tsb dan mencoba mencerita kan ulang meski tidak sepenuhnya. Karena ada yang saya tambahkan dan saya kurangi, sesuai dengan keinginan saya.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read..!**

"Silahkan masuk nona Hyuga yang cantik.." goda Madara ketika mempersilahkan Hinata masuk kerumahnya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Madara yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya setelah menikah nanti. Rumah yang terbilang sederhana. Rumah dengan design minimalis dominan materialnya menggunakan kayu dari pohon cemara dan bercat coklat putih. Saat kita memasuki rumah itu kita melihat begitu banyak photo design, meja kerja arsitek dan semua peralatannya, ada pintu disebelah kiri yang menghubungkan dengan ruang tv sekaligus ruang makan, dibelakang ruang tv ada dapur dengan peralatan memasak yang lumayan komplit, disamping kanan dapur ada pintu yang merupakan satu- satunya kamar dirumah itu. Kamar dengan lebar lima meter dan panjang sepuluh meter itu dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi dipojok kanan belakang, meski kecil namun terjaga kebersihannya.

Hinata terus berkeliling dikamar yang lebih kecil ukurannya, bila dibandingkan dengan kamarnya di kediaman Hyuga. Hinata melihat sebuah lukisan yang belum selesai tergantung di dinding sebelah kanan kamar itu, didekat jendela.

" Mada kun.. Itu lukisan siapa?" tanya Hinata.

" Ooh.. Itu bukan lukisan siapa- siapa Hinata chan. Sekedar iseng saja." Jawab Madara sambil menutupi lukisan itu dengan kain putih.

" Mada kun.. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkanku pada ayah dan ibumu? Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, bukankah aku harus mengenal mereka?" tanya Hinata dengan senyuman manis.

Madara memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tajam dan berkata : " mereka tidak penting Hinata. Tanpa kehadiran mereka kita tetap akan menikah!".

Madara pergi meninggalkan Hinata menuju ruang tamu yang ia ubah menjadi ruang kerjanya. Menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya dalam- dalam. Hinata mengikuti Madara dengan perasaan tak mengerti dengan sikap Madara yang berubah seperti itu.

" Tapi kenapa dengan mereka Mada kun? Kau sangat baik dan manis kepadaku, tapi kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini setiap aku bertanya tentang orang tuamu Mada kun?" tanya Hinata lagi.

" Sudahlah Hinata.. Kau hanya membuatku kesal jika menanyakan tentang hal itu terus!" bentak Madara sambil memukulkan tangannya ke meja.

Hinata terkejut dengan sikap Madara yang seperti itu, tanpa Hinata sadari air mata berhamburan membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia tak pernah menyangka Madara yang begitu sopan dan selalu lembut terhadapnya bisa bertindak sekasar itu dihadapannya.

Dengan suara bergetar dan airmata yang tak kunjung reda Hinata memneranikan diri untuk berbicara: " maafkan jika aku salah Mada kun.. Jika kau memang tidak suka aku menanyakan orang tuamu, aku.. aku tidak akan menanyakan hal itu lagi kepadamu.. Maafkan aku.."

Madara bergeming melihat wanita yang ia cintai menangis tersedu- sedu. Ia mendekati Hinata, memeluknya erat, mengecup keningnya dan berkata :" Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya kepadamu, tapi aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap iris hitam jelaga dihadapannya dan menyahut :" seburuk apapun cerita yang akan kau sampaikan padaku nanti, hal itu tak akan mengurangi apalagi merubah rasa cintaku padamu Mada kun.."

Mereka kembali berpelukan, setelah itu Madara pun mulai menceritakan kisah tentang kedua orangtuanya kepada Hinata.

Uchiha Madara, anak satu- satunya dari seorang perempuan bernama Uchiha Naori yang bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur dan penggila judi di Kyoto. Sebagai wanita penghibur paling cantik dilokalisasi tempatnya bekerja, Naori selalu digandrungi oleh para pria hidung belang dan selalu menjadi rebutan. Pada suatu hari Naori mendapatkan klien seorang pengusaha kaya yang bernama Uchiha Tajima, ternyata Uchiha Tajima merupakan orang satu desa dengan Naori. Merasa satu desa dan selalu terpuaskan dengan pelayanan Naori, Tajima akhirnya menjadikan Naori sebagai istri simpanannya, tanpa ikatan dan tanpa pernikahan.

Madara lahir dan dibesarkan oleh ibunya. Ayahnya hampir tak pernah menemuinya sejak ia lahir. Ayahnya pernah mengusir Madara ketika Madara bertandang ke kantornya di Minato dan mengancam akan membunuhnya, jika Madara berani menginjakan kaki ke kantornya. Mendengar Madara diusir dan diancam oleh ayahnya sendiri, Naori malah ikut menyalahkan Madara dan meminta Madara untuk tidak berhubungan dengan ayahnya lagi.

Setelah lulus dari fakultas Arsitektur, Madara mencari pekerjaan kesana- kemari, hingga suatu pagi, ia membeli koran mencari lowongan kerja dan ternyata ada lowongan kerja disebuah perusahaan ternama, ternyata perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan ayahnya. Madara kembali diusir dan dicaci maki habis- habisan oleh ayahnya, amplop lamaran Madara disobek- sobek oleh ayahnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Madara, ayahnya menelpon ibunya dan mengancam akan membunuh mereka berdua jika Madara mencoba datang kekantornya lagi. Ayah Madara pun menyuruh Naori membakar semua ijazah dan lisensi arsitek Madara, agar Madara tidak bekerja diperusahaan besar yang bisa jadi masih kolega dan rekan bisnis ayahnya.

Ketika Madara mengetahui semua ijazahnya dibakar oleh sang ibu, disitulah Madara mengamuk sejadi- jadinya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah ibunya. Mulai saat itu Madara bekerja serabutan, baik sebagai kuli bangunan atau apapun yang menghasilkan uang dengan cara halal. Madara bertemu dengan seorang pendeta Shinto bernama Bunpuku yang mengajarinya betapa pentingnya agama sebagai pondasi hidup manusia. Pendeta Bunpuku yang ahli memahat kayu menjadi ukiran- ukiran khas kuil Shinto juga menjadikan Madara sebagai anak muridnya. Madara pun menjadi salah satu pemahat kayu yang ramai digunakan jasanya, dari situ Madara menabungkan sebagian penghasilannya hingga bisa membeli rumah yang sekarang ia tempati.

Hyuga Neji dan Madara adalah teman satu kampus, saat Neji mendapatkan tender proyek real estate di Odaiba, Neji menghubunginya dan meminta Madara bekerja sama, walaupun sebagai supervisor lapangan.

Sepanjang Madara menceritakan kisahnya, Hinata setia menggenggam tangan pria yang ia cinta, sambil sesekali membelai punggungnya agar Madara tenang.

" Mada, kun.. Kapan kau akan mengajakku menemui pendeta Bunpuku?" tanya Hinata.

" Bagaimana kalau besok, besok kan hari minggu biasanya dia ada di kuil." Jawab Madara.

" Baiklah. Nanti kita sekalian mengundangnya kepernikahan kita.. Aku juga ingin menemui ibumu dan mengundangnya.." jelas Hinata.

Madara terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan sambil menatap kedua mata Hinata. Mereka kembali berpelukan.

" Hinata.. Arigatou." Ucap Madara diantara pelukan mereka.

Hari yang dinanti- nanti oleh Madara dan Hinata akan tiba. Kediaman Hyuga di Takayama sudah dipenuhi oleh keluarga dan sahabat yang sengaja datang untuk menyaksikan pernikahan Madara dan Hinata. Kediaman Hyuga sudah dihiasi oleh bunga- bunga dengan dominan bunga Lavender, bunga favorit sang pengantin wanita.

Hinata duduk dialtar dengan wajah berseri- seri, ia mengenakan Hanayome isho (pakaian pengantin wanita tradisional Jepang) berwarna merah dengan hiasan burung jenjang berwarna putih keperakan, rambutnya disanggul dan wajahnya diberi riasan tipis yang natural dengan lipstik warna pink.

Madara duduk disamping Hinata dengan wajah yang terlihat tegang namun sesekali melemparkan senyuman, hari itu Madara terlihat sangat tampan mengenakan setelan Montsuki hitam dengan Hakama dan Haori.

Pendeta datang dan memulai upacara pernikahan mereka, suasana khidmat begitu terasa disana. Ibunda Hinata dan Hanabi terlihat meneteskan air mata, ayah Hinata pun terlihat sedih namun juga bahagia, karena putrinya kini telah menikah dan resmi menyandang nama Uchiha.

Diantara para tamu undangan Neji terlihat sibuk berbincang dengan para tamu, baik rekan bisnis maupun sanak keluarga. Disana juga tampak hadir ibunda Madara dan pendeta Bunpuku. Semua tampak bergembira, terlebih lagi Hinata dan Madara.

Upacara dan pesta pernikahan telah usai. Madara dan Hinata kini berada dikamar Hinata yang dihias begitu indah, kelopak mawar merah yang sengaja ditebar membentuk hati diranjang mereka, menambah suasana semakin romantis.

Hinata duduk didepan meja riasnya, membersihkan make up yang menempel dikulit wajahnya dan melepas jepitan rambut yang menyangga sanggul dikepalanya, kini rambutnya tergerai bebas, Hinata pun menyisirnya dengan hati- hati agar tidak rusak. Madara yang masih mengenakan pakaian pengantin seperti Hinata duduk ditepi ranjang, memperhatikan Hinata tanpa berkedip.

" Mada kun.. Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata sambil tetap menyisir rambutnya.

".. Ah.. Tidak kenapa- kenapa? Aku hanya terpesona dengan kecantikanmu." Jawab Madara yang berjalan mendekati Hinata.

" Kau tahu Hinata chan.. Dulu, aku pikir memilikimu hanyalah mimpiku disiang bolong, sampai detik ini pun aku berfikir ini semua hanya mimpi.. Tapi.. Ketika aku menyentuh pipimu, aku sadar ini bukan mimpi Hinata chan." Jelas Madar yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

Hinata tahu apa yang akan Madara lakukan padanya, ia membiarkan Madara melakukan apapun terhadapnya. Madara mecium lembut kening Hinata lalu beralih ke bibirnya. Madara menggendong Hinata dan merebahkannya diranjang. Madara mulai melucuti pakaian pengantin Hinata, Hinata hanya terdiam dan merasakan panas diwajahnya.

" Mada kun.." suara Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

" Iya Hinata chan.." jawab Madara seraya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang wajah Hinata yang telah merah padam.

" Mada kun.. Bagaimana kalau kita mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan itu.. Tubuhku berkeringat tadi, jadi lengket.. Aku.." pinta Hinata gugup.

" Baiklah. Tubuhku juga lengket." Jawab Madara.

Hinata hendak bangun dari ranjangnya, tapi tiba- tiba tangan Madara menghalangi pergerakannya.

" Mada kun..ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

" Kau mau kemana Hinata chan?" Madara balik bertanya.

" Aku mau ke kamar mandi" jawab Hinata

Madara tersenyum menggoda dan berkata : " jadi kau mau mandi sendirian dan meninggalkan aku?"

Hinata heran dengan pertanyaan Madara lalu menjawab pelan:" memang aku harus mengajakmu? Mada kun..kau aneh..!"

Madara makin terbahak- bahak. Ia melepaskan pakaian pengantinnya, kini Madara hanya mengenakan celana boxer. Ia mendekati Hinata yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Kemudian Madara menggendong Hinata dengan gaya bridal, dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Hinata meronta- ronta dan memohon untuk diturunkan, namun Madara tak mendengarkan permintaan istrinya, Madara mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan memulai aktivitas malam pertama mereka dengan mandi bersama.

Seminggu sudah Hinata dan Madara berbulan madu dikampung halaman Hinata di Takayama. Kini mereka berada di Shinkanzen Hikari menuju kediaman Madara di Minato. Sepanjang perjalanan delapan jam itu mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Hinata duduk disebelah Madara, menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Madara dan mereka saling berpegangan tangan.

Sesampai dirumah, baik Hinata maupun Madara langsung menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke ranjang. Mereka merasa kelelahan setelah melalui perjalanan panjang. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata sudah pulas dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan mendengkur. Madara yang mendengar dengkuran Hinata merasa kantuknya hilang, ia memandangi wajah wanita yang sudah seminggu ini menjadi istrinya. Madara tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya yang polos, terlebih saat sedang tidur. Madara membelai pipi Hinata, mengecup keningnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

Selama Hinata tidur, Madara merapikan rumahnya, membersihkan perabotan yang ia pikir kotor dan menggantung lima frame besar yang berisi foto pernikahan mereka diruang tamu. Madara memeriksa isi lemari es dan memasak makan malam untuknya dan Hinata. Selesai melakukan itu semua Madara merilekskan tubuhnya duduk bersandar didepan tv, menunggu sampai istrinya terbangun.

" Mada kun.. Bangun.. Sudah jam 8 malam." Seru Hinata kepada suaminya yang tertidur didepan tv.

" Aah.. Maaf.. Kenapa aku tertidur disini?" tanya Madara yang kebingungan.

" Mungkin karena kau kelelahan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan sendirian Mada kun. Maaf kan aku ya, karena tidak membantumu." Seringai Hinata.

" Hmm.." jawab Madara.

" Baiklah.. Mari kita makan malam Mada kun" ajak Hinata yang sudah menyusun makanan yang Madara masak dimeja makan.

Madara mencuci muka dan tangannya terlebih dahulu, lalu mereka berdua makan dengan lahap. Selesai makan malam Hinata langsung mencuci piring dan Madara merapikan meja makan.

Hinata membuka tas dan kopernya yang belum ia jamah semenjak tiba dirumah. Hinata membongkar dan mengaduk- aduk isi tas dan kopernya, seperti mencari sesuatu.

Madara yang menyaksikan istrinya kebingungan lantas bertanya : " Kau mencari apa Hinata..?"

" Gelang hadiah pernikahan kita, gelang yang ibu berikan untukku, dimana ya? Apa kau melihatnya Mada kun.. Atau jangan.. Jangan..?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang sedih.

Madara mendekati Hinata, duduk disamping Hinata dan menggulung lengan kiri kemeja pink Hinata, terlihat lah gelang yang Hinata cari.

" ini gelangmu Hinata chan." Jelas Madara.

Hinata menepuk jidatnya karena merasa bodoh.

" Ya Tuhan.. Aku ini seperti nenek- nenek saja." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

" Hinata.. Kalau kau tidak lelah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan- jalan!" pinta Madara.

" Ide bagus Mada kun.. Aku juga ingin jalan- jalan, seminggu di Takayama membuatku rindu suasana kota ini." Jawab Hinata.

" Iya. Apalagi ini malam minggu. Pasti ramai." Jelas Madara lagi.

" Baiklah. Tapi aku mau mandi dulu Mada kun." Ucap Hinata.

Madara menganggukan kepalanya. Sementara itu Hinata masuk ke kamar mereka dan mandi. Madara dengan sabar menunggu istrinya mandi dan berpakaian. Akhirnya Hinata keluar dari kamar, ia terlihat segar mengenakan blouse ungu muda lengan pendek berbahan sifon tipis, tank top putih dalaman blouse itu terlihat samar. Rok model payung berwarna ungu tua diatas lutut mengekspos kaki putihnya, ankle boot warna cream membuatnya semakin menawan, sedangkan rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai.

Madar terkesima melihat penampilan istrinya yang seperti gadis remaja, lalu Madara menggoda Hinata : " Nona.. Kau mau kencan dengan siapa?".

Hinata yang digoda seperti itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mencubit kecil lengan suaminya. Madara berlari agar tak kena cubitan Hinata lagi.

" Hinata chan.. Aku pipis dulu.. Tunggu sebentar ya!" pinta Madara yang sudah masuk kekamar mandi.

Madara terkejut begitu memasuki kamar mandi. Air didalam bath tube luber, kamar mandi mereka pun sudah banjir.

" Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa Hinata bisa lupa mematikan kran airnya?" batin Madara. Madara mematikan kran air. Mengeringkan air yang menggenangi kamar mandi lalu beranjak pergi.

" Mada kun.. Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Hinata sambil merajuk.

" Maaf. Saat dikamar mandi perutku mulas." Jawab Madara berbohong.

Mereka menaiki jeep tua Madara dan siap untuk jalan- jalan mengelilingi kota Odaiba yang ramai di minggu malam.

Hari pertama kerja setelah cuti menikah terasa sangat melelahkan utntuk Hinata, bukan saja pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Laporan keuangan yang hampir death line belum selesai Hinata kerjakan, berkali- kali Hinata menghitung masih saja ditemukan selisih pada laporan keuangannya. Hinata merasa bingung. Kenapa ia bisa tidak teliti? Padahal ia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Hinata adalah seorang jenius, lulus dengan predikat cum claude dikampusnya, tapi sekarang ia merasa bodoh.

Disisi lain, Madara kini dipromosikan menjadi Arsitek Hyuga Corps. Ayah mertuanya yang sudah mengetahui kinerja sang menantu mempercayakan beberapa proyek pengembangan properti kepada Madara.

" Mada kun.. Akhir- akhir ini kepalaku sering merasa sakit sekali. Kenapa ya?" tanya Hinata kepada suaminya setiba dirumah.

" Mungkin kau hamil Hinata chan? Biasanya wanita hamil mengalami pusing- pusing." Jelas Madara.

" Hihihi.. Bagaimana mungkin aku hamil sekarang Mada kun. Aku kan sedang datang bulan." Jawab Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

Madara merenung sesaat dan berkata :" Oh iya.. Sudah dua hari ini aku tidak dapat jatah darimu Hinata chan."

Hinata yang mendengarkan perkataan suaminya hanya tersipu malu.

Lima bulan sudah Hinata dan Madara berumah tangga, mereka melalui hari- hari dengan kebahagian, meskipun sampai saat ini Hinata belum juga menunjukan tanda- tanda kehamilan. Mereka hampir tidak pernah bertengkar, karena Madara yang lebih tua empat tahun dari Hinata selalu bersikap lembut dan mengalah bila sang istri sedang emosi.

Hinata semakin sering mengeluh merasakan sakit dikepalanya, sifat pelupanya pun semakin menjadi. Hinata sering lupa dengan nama benda- benda yang ada dirumah, kadang ia salah menaruh benda sesuai tempatnya, kemarin saja ia menaruh piring didalam lemari. Ketika berbincang dengan Madara dirumah juga Hinata sering lupa dengan apa yang baru saja ia perbincangkan. Hinata juga sering sekali mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dan mudah berburuk sangka.

Madara merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perilaku istrinya, namun tiap kali Madara meminta Hinata untuk periksa ke dokter, Hinata selalu menolaknya dan beralasan bahwa ia baik- baik saja dan berkata bahwa ia memang pelupa sejak kecil.

" Hinata chan.. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau besok kita tidak bisa berangkat kerja sama- sama?" tanya Madara saat menonton tv bersama istrinya.

" Memang Mada kun mau kemana?" ucap Hinata yang balik bertanya.

Madara menangkup pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata pelan : " Istriku.. Kau lupa lagi ya? Besok aku dan ayah akan pergi ke Shibuya, kami ada presentasi di Haruno Corps. Jadi besok kau berangkat sendiri ya sayang. Tidak apa- apa kan?".

Hinata menangguk, lalu Madara mengecup lembut kening istrinya yang tercinta.

Turun dari Yurikamone Monorel di Daiba stasiun, Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalan besar menuju kantor Hyuga Corps. Ia memandangi daun Momoji yang berwarna merah, Hinata sadar ini adalah penghujung musim gugur. Ia teringat kejadian pertengkarannya dengan istri Naruto, ya kejadian itu sudah hampir sebelas bulan yang lalu. Hinata teringat kisah cintanya bersama Naruto, pria yang sangat ia cinta tapi kini ia..

Belum sempat Hinata mengingat semua yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Tiba- tiba kepalanya merasakan pusing yang sangat dahsyat. Hinata tak mampu lagi melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantor. Hinata duduk dibangku panjang yang ada dipinggir jalan, ia merasa kebingungan dan tak tahu harus kemana.

" Dimana ini? .. Mengapa semuanya terasa asing bagiku?" gumam Hinata sambil memijit pelipisnya yang mulai berkeringat.

Hinata merasakan ada yang bergetar didalam tasnya. Hinata membuka tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang berdering.

" Mada kun Tersayang? Siapa dia?" tanya Hinata dalam batin saat membaca sebuah nama dilayar ponselnya.

Hinata membolak balikan ponselnya karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan alat yang ada digenggamannya. Dering dari ponselnya pun terhenti. Hinata merasa sakit dikepalanya mulai berkurang, ia pun mendengar ada suara yang begitu akrab ditelinganya memanggil namanya.

" Hinataa..." teriak seorang pria berambut kuning bermata sebiru langit.

Pria itu segera mendekati Hinata yang sedang duduk dengan wajah yang meronakan kegelisahan.

" Na.. Naruto kun.. Aku menunggumu disini. Kenapa kau baru datang?" jawab Hinata dengan senyuman terkembang diwajahnya.

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Hinata, karena memang sejak peristiwa pertengkaran di apartemen itu, Hinata tak pernah menelpon apalagi bertemu dengan Naruto. Malahan Naruto mendapat kabar bahwa Hinata telah menikah dengan seorang arsitek lima bulan yang lalu.

" Hinata.. Kau benar sedang menungguku?" tanya Naruto penuh curiga.

" Iya aku menunggumu. Kenapa kau lama sekali Naruto kun?" jawab Hinata dengan sedikit merengek dan memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

" Hinata.. Aku rasa kau salah pah..." Jelas Naruto.

Naruto belum selesai dengan apa yang sedang ia katakan, tiba- tiba Hinata berdiri dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

" Kau.. Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Belum puaskah kau menyakitiku hah?" bentak Hinata yang mulai berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto memanggil- manggil Hinata, tapi Hinata terus berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Kini Naruto yakin bahwa memang ada yang aneh dengan Hinata. Naruto merasa iba dan khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai dikantor, Neji yang berpapasan dengannya merasa ada yang aneh pada Hinata hari itu.

" Hinata chan.. Tidak biasanya kau terlambat, ada apa?" tanya Neji penasaran.

" Tidak ada apa- apa Niisan. Maaf aku harus segera keruanganku." Jawab Hinata sambil berlalu.

Neji masih mematung memandangi Hinata yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya. Hari ini Hinata terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, wajahnya yang putih terlihat sangat pucat, pakaiannya pun tampak kusut disana- sini.

Jam pulang kantor telah tiba, Neji memasuki ruangan Hinata dan berniat mengajak Hinata untuk pulang bersamanya, karena Neji merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan adik sepupunya.

" Hinata.. Kau belum siap- siap?" tanya Neji ketika mendapati adik sepupunya yang masih berkutat dengan laptop dan dokumen yang menumpuk dimeja.

" sepertinya aku lembur hari ini Niisan." Jawab Hinata dengan pandangan masih terfokus kelayar laptopnya.

" sebaiknya kau pulang saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, bagaimana?" tawar Neji.

Hinata lalu menundukan wajahnya dan mulai menangis.

" Hinata.. Kau kenapa?" tanya Neji.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku Niisan. Tapi sejak tadi aku masuk kantor, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan apapun? Aku tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa?" jelas Hinata dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

" Kenapa bisa begitu Hinata? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Neji lagi dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran dan memegang kening adik sepupunya.

" aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku Niisan.. Aku tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa dan memulai dari mana?" jawab Hinata yang makin terisak.

Neji bergerak mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya.

" Sudah jangan menangis. Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat dirumah, Madara san pasti sangat khawatir jika kau pulang telambat." ucap Neji yang berusaha menenangkan adik sepupunya.

" Madara san?" tanya Hinata.

" Iya suamimu Hinata." Jelas Neji lagi.

Hinata seperti mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, ingatan yang khususnya mengenai Mada kun suaminya. Hinata melepaskan dekapan Neji, ia mengambil tasnya yang berada dibawah mejanya. Hinata membuka tasnya dan mengambil ponsel yang sejak pagi tidak ia jamah. Hinata terkejut saat membaca pemberitahuan, ada empat puluh enam panggilan tak terjawab dan dua puluh satu pesan singkat yang belum terbaca, semua panggilan dan pesan singkat itu dari Mada Kun Tersayang.

Hinata memegang ponselnya denga kedua tangannya, mendekap ponsel itu didada dan kembali menangis.

" Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengingat Mada kun hari ini? Ada apa denganku Tuhan?" tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Neji semakin bingung melihat Hinata yang mendekap ponsel sambil menangis. Namun ia tetap berusaha menenangkan Hinata dan mengajaknya pulang.

Mobil sedan yang dikendarai oleh Neji memasuki pekarangan rumah Madara. Mendengar suara mesin mobil didepan rumahnya, Madara yang sedang menonton tv langsung berlari kedepan rumahnya. Neji membukan pintu kanan depan pintunya dan mempersilahkan Hinata keluar. Madara melihat Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya, Hinata tampak kacau dengan mata yang sembab.

" Neji.. Ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Madara saat Neji menyerahkan Hinata kepadanya.

" Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku melihat ia menangis diruangannya." Jawab Neji.

Madara membawa Hinata yang masih terdiam kekamar mereka dan mempersilahkan Neji masuk kerumah mereka. Neji menunggu Madara diruang tv. Beberapa menit kemudian Madara keluar kamar dan menemui Neji. Neji menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia lihat kepada Madara. Madara hanya termenung mendengarkan cerita Neji, ia menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisapnya dalam- dalam.

" Neji.. Besok aku akan mengantar Hinata ke dokter. Aku mohon kau jangan menceritakan mengenai apa yang kau lihat tadi, baik kepada tuan Hyuga, istrinya ataupun Hanabi, sebelum kami mendapatkan kepastian dari dokter." Pinta Madara.

Neji mengangguk dan pamit untuk pulang karena malam mulai larut. Madara mengantarnya sampai ke pekarangan rumahnya. Setelah mobil Neji menjauh Madara kembali masuk kerumah dan menuju kamarnya.

Didalam kamar ia memandangi Hinata yang meringkuk diranjang, sedangkan matanya tak terpejam.

Madara duduk ditepi ranjang dan membuka suaranya :" Hinata chan.. Kenapa kau tak menjawab telepon ku?.. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

" Kau tahu.. Betapa tersiksanya aku tak tahu kabarmu seharian tadi?" sambung Madara.

Hinata tetap terdiam, namun airmata kembali membasahi kedua pelupuk matanya.

" Kau lapar? Aku sudah membuat Zenzai untukmu." kata Madara lagi, namun Hinata tidak juga menyahut.

Hinata semakin terisak dalam tangisnya, tiba- tiba ia bangkit dari ranjang dan langsung mendekap Madara erat.

Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap mata hitam kelam milik suaminya yang mulai berkaca- kaca.

" mengapa kau bisa mengkhawatirkanku.. Sedangkan seharian tadi aku tidak mengingatmu. Aku malah mengingat pria yang sudah mengkhianatiku.. Aku.. Aku.. Benar.. Benar tidak mengingatmu tadi.." jelas Hinata sambil menangis tersedu – sedu.

" kau membuatkanku makanan kesukaanku.. Sedangkan aku.. Namamu pun aku tidak ingat tadi!.. Aku ini istri macam apa?" pekik Hinata yang memukul mukul tubuhnya sendiri.

Madara tak menjawab perkataan Hinata, ia meraih tubuh Hinata dan mendekapnya erat lalu mencium keningnya. Madara tak mampu lagi menahan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan, ia pun menangis dalam diam.

Madara duduk disamping Hinata, ia sengaja mengambil cuti dari kantor karena ingin menemani Hinata ke dokter. Setelah berkonsultasi dengan dokter umum mengenai apa yang dialami oleh Hinata, dokter umum tersebut merujuk Hinata untuk menemui dokter ahli penyakit saraf. Dan kini mereka menunggu antrian diruang tunggu sampai perawat memanggil nama Hinata.

" Nyonya Uchiha Hinata.." panggil perawat berbadan gempal yang duduk disamping pintu masuk keruangan dokter.

Madara dan Hinata langsung berdiri ketika mendengar nama Hinata dipanggil. Mereka pun berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan dokter.

Diruangan serba putih itu, dokter wanita bertubuh kurus dengan rambut hitam pendek menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan hangat. Madara dan Hinata duduk dikursi yang telah disiapkan didepan meja si dokter. Dokter yang dari name tagnya diketahui bernama Shizune mulai bertanya kepada Hinata, ia menanyakan gejala apa saja yang ia alami dan rasakan. Dokter Shizune juga bertanya kepada Madara tentang apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh Hinata dan perubahan apa yang Hinata alami beberapa bulan terakhir.

Dokter Shizune juga menyarankan agar Hinata melakukan beberapa tes kesehatan, agar tidak ada kesalahan diagnosa terhadap penyakit yang Hinata derita. Setelah melakukan serangkain tes kesehatan, Hinata dan Madara kembali duduk diruang tunggu, mereka menunggu hasil tes dan diagnosa dokter.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, perawat bertubuh gempal kembali memanggil nama Hinata. Hinata dan Madara kembali memasuki ruangan dokter Shizune. Dokter Shizune mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk dan mulai menginformasikan hasil tes kesehatan Hinata.

" Tuan Uchiha.. Berdasarkan hasil tes dan diagnosa saya terhadap istri anda, istri anda mengidap Alzheimer. Dan berdasarkan gejala yang telah dialami istri anda Alzheimernya sudah memasuki tahap menengah." Jelas dokter Shizune.

Hinata dan Madara terdiam. Hinata menundukan wajahnya dan mulai menangis. Sementara itu mata Madara pun mulai berkaca- kaca.

" Dokter.. Tolong anda cek ulang. Mungkin itu bukan hasil tes Hinata istri saya dokter, mungkin itu punya Hinata yang lain." Pinta Madara dengan suara bergetar.

" Maaf tuan. Tapi ini memang punya istri anda. Ny. Uchiha Hinata, umur 27 tahun, nama suaminya Uchiha Madara." Jelas sang dokter.

" Tapi. Bagaimana mungkin istriku bisa mengidap penyakit seperti itu. Bukankah penyakit itu menyerang lansia?" tanya Madara dengan nada suara yang mulai tinggi.

" Tuan sampai saat ini penyebab pasti penyakit ini belum dapat diketahui. Namun faktor genetik, gaya hidup, riwayat kesehatan keluarga, cidera otak yang parah dan penambahan usia juga bisa menjadi penyebab penyakit ini." Jelas dokter Shizune lagi.

Madara menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang masih terus menundukan wajahnya.

" Apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini dokter?" tanya Madara antusias.

" sampai saat ini belum ada obat yang dapat menyembukan penyakit ini. Namun kami akan memberikan obat berupa Mematine yang dapat menghambat Alzheimer semakin parah dan membantu fungsi otak. Saya juga menyarankan agar istri anda mendapatkan terapi psikologis, baik stimulasi kognitif yang bertujuan untuk meningkatkan daya ingat, kemampuan berkomunikasi, serta kemampuan memecahkan masalah. Juga terapi relaksasi serta terapi kognitif yang bertujuan mengurangi halusinasi, delusi, Agitasi, kecemasan dan depresi yang sering dialami oleh pasien." Jelas dokter Shizune.

Setelah puas mendengarkan penjelasan dari dokter, Madara dan Hinata pamit dan keluar dari ruangan dokter. Madara tetap menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Hinata masih terdiam seribu bahasa, air mata mulai mengering dikedua pipinya dan senyum tak lagi menghiasi wajahnya.

 **Masih bersambung ya.**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfict ini. Mohon maaf jika masih ada kekurangan disana – sini.**

 **Daisy Uchiha : plotnya masih rush kayanya. Abis ceritanya panjang. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fanfict yang seadanya ini.**

 **Keripik : di summary pun saya sudah menuliskan based of korean movie with tittle a Moment to remember, pemain cowonya idola saya Jung Woo Sung, kalo pemain cewenya udah lupa siapa namanya, cos udah lama bgt nontonnya. Tapi saya tidak sepenuhnya copas dari film itu. Karena saya menggunakan kosakata dan bahasa yang murni hasil pemikiran saya.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan mohon maaf jika ada kata- kata yang tidak berkenan dihati anda.**


End file.
